1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to trash compactors and more specifically to baling trash in the trash compactor.
2. Description of the Related Art
Most trash compactors compress trash in the compactor into a cube shape but when the trash is removed the trash tends to expand and unless contained in a bag or box the cube of compacted trash tends to expand and fall apart making the compacted trash hard to handle and move from the trash compactor to a waste container such as a dumpster or for shipping to a land fill.
It would be an advantage to be able to bale the compacted trash in the trash compactor before removing the compacted trash and transporting it to waste storage and thereafter to a landfill or other waste disposal facility.